Yume no Sei
by manga wh0re
Summary: After having a dream about Miroku, Sango wonders where her feelings for him stand. But, being faced with one arduous situation after another, will she ever have time to figure them out? Or will Miroku find out first?


__

'Sango, I have always loved you, ever since I first saw you.'

'Eh? Houshi-sama…' The young woman blushed, trying to turn away in embarrassment, but Miroku's strong hands on her shoulders prevented her from doing so.

'Please… call me Miroku.'

'Ok…Miroku…' His name slid off her tongue gracefully and Sango was surprised at all the passion and desire that could be heard in her voice. But then, she loved him. All along, she had loved him.

'Sango, I need to know…do you-'

'I love you, Miroku.' She cut him off, and their lips met in a passionate kiss…

The taijiya stirred as the sun's early rayshit her face, awakening her instantly with it's calming warmth. Yet, she didn't want to open her eyes, not just yet. Her mind was plagued from the remnants of a dream and she felt it necessary to recollect all these pieces and put them together, to replay the wonderful vision in her head.

They were sitting on the banks of a large lake, Sango remembered, and it had been near dusk for the sky was alight with a menagerie of pinks and oranges. Soft ripples ran through the water as a slight breeze played about, forcing her dark hair back and lightly rustling her yukata. The whole setting was so romantic and then, he had professed his love for her.

She sighed happily, recalling the way his dark indigo eyes stared deep into hers and the tenderness with which he had said her name, the way he seemed so calm and sincere and they way they had kissed…

"Miroku…" Muttered Sango absentmindedly. And with the sound of her own voice, she was instantly awake. Her eyes had popped open, and as she sat up to run a nervous hand through her hair, she wondered…did she just…?

She blinked and shook her head with disbelief. Her mind now cleared, she was suddenly aware- yes, she had just had _the _most, passion-filled dream ever and it had been about…dare she say it? It had been about… Houshi-sama…

The fantastic emotion was now gone, replaced with heavy dread. Why would she dream such a thing? Was…was her mind trying to tell her something? Was it trying to convey to her through her sleep that she had, indeed, fallen for the monk? Maybe it was just a simple, meaningless dream, she tried to reassure herself. But still, she couldn't help but wonder, why would she dream about that?

It's not like she loved him. Of course, there were times where Sango found his presence comforting and she had to admire his valiance and amazing composure, but love? 

She growled and gave her forehead a number of deserving smacks. Because of the stupid dream, she could no longer be sure where her feelings for the monk stood. If only she could erase those memories…Kuso!

**

"Would you like some fruit, Sango?"

The said girl stared down, refusing to meet his eyes. "No, thank you."

"Some bread then?" Miroku persisted, a little perplexed with her behavior.

"No, thank you."

"Then, how about some-"

"_NO, thank you._" 

"Kami, Sango, are you going to eat anything?"

"Lemme guess," Inuyasha interfered, "_no_."

Sango looked up to glare at the hanyou and tell him to mind his own business, but quickly faltered as she accidentally caught Miroku's eye. She directed her eyes back to the ground and while she determinedly stared at the dirt, she admonished herself. 

'What will everyone think if you go on acting like this? It's not natural and they're going to know something is wrong. Just be yourself.'

But Sango found it hard to be herself when all she wanted to do was lunge at Houshi-sama and see if he kissed as well as she had dreamt.

"Ne, Sango-chan? You have to eat something; it seems we have a long journey ahead." Kagome urged, holding out an apple.

"We're going to have to walk all day if we want to reach the nearest town by nightfall and seems there are plenty of demons waiting for us," Inuyasha informed, sniffing at the air.

Sango looked at the fruit in Kagome's hand and shrugging, she accepted it. 

"Thank you…Alright if I go for a short walk?"

"Fine, but be back soon." Demanded Inuyasha. Sango nodded and got up to leave.

"Great," Miroku groaned, stretching out his legs. "My legs are numb. Mind if I join you, Sango?" He started to get up, leaning on his staff for support and Sango immediately tensed up.

"Umm…well." Actually, the only reason Sango was going to take a walk was because she wanted to get away from Miroku. But she couldn't tell him that. What was the best way to decline?

'Just be natural' Her conscience reminded her.

"Well, actually, I do mind. I kind of wanted to be alone." She said, realizing that this was probably one of the first times she had ever refused him. 

Miroku raised a brow, but didn't say anything. However, Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a quick glance. 

"Alright then." As Sango heard his approval, she whirled around and headed towards the forest. Although she was relieved he didn't question her, she was bothered at his tone of voice. He almost sounded…hurt. A little guiltily she glanced over her shoulder to see Kagome and Inuyasha walk over to their supplies, leaving Miroku alone. Would the dream affect their friendship? Looking at the monk's solitary figure, the answer was painfully obvious…

**

A/N- Sooooo, how was it??? This is the first Inuyasha fic that I have ever posted so please tell me what you think!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible! ^.^


End file.
